Muñeca de trapo
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: La decepción de un amor te lleva a pensar estupideces, pero es mucho peor cuando eres decepcionado por las personas que amas... O... Creíste amar...


**Aquí está mi Song-Fic, uno de los escritos que presenté para el concurso de Navidad, espero sea de su agrado. Hasta la próxima. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— _Pensamientos y letra de la canción — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Hinata.

**Género: **Angst.

**Clasificación: **K+.

**Canción: **Muñeca de trapo.

**Intérprete: **La Oreja de Van Gogh.

* * *

**MUÑECA DE TRAPO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar._

_Como el mantel de la cena de ayer._

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más. _

_Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amor… una palabra, cuatro letras, un sentimiento inmenso; infinito e indefinible. No tuvo novio, jamás aceptó a nadie y no fue porque las ofertas no le cayeran como globos en el parque de diversiones, no, simplemente porque no le atraían. No. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era porque no los amaba, porque no eran él.

Oh, sí… Amor… ese bello sentimiento que hace que te lata el corazón de manera desbocada, te acelera el pulso al punto de pensar que tus venas reventarán y te causará un ataque cardíaco. Ese malestar en el estómago que comienza como un simple cosquilleo, luego un aleteo al punto de pensar que tienes un enjambre de mariposas o una colmena de abejas que amenaza con hacerte devolver todo lo que hay dentro.

Ese sentimiento que te pone nervioso, te hace sudar, enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello y cometer terribles tonterías con un simple saludo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té._

_Como el infiel dice: "Nunca lo haré"._

_Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor._

_Me olvidarás si no firmo, me declaración. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y es que… ¿Cómo no amarlo? Su actitud, sus sonrisas, su trato, su sencillez, su inocencia de niño cautivaba de una forma que podría ser comparada con la brujería. No era elegante pero sí simple, no era de alcurnia pero su apellido tenía méritos propios.

Era galante y caballeroso a su manera, bondadoso y caritativo. Su carisma su mayor atractivo.

Y ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta, no, todas lo notaron. Y lo que en su momento fue una linda amistad, un compañerismo, las tardes en su casa o en la de él. El tiempo que pasaban juntos, las horas se redujeron a minutos y los minutos a segundos…

¿Por qué? Porque él descubrió que debía aprovechar lo que la vida le ponía en bandeja de plata, porque las chicas prácticamente se le tiraban a los pies y él era humano, era un hombre y no era de plástico.

Oh, sí… aun recordaba como se sintió aquella vez que le contó como había perdido su virginidad y con quién… mientras ella deseaba que por un momento, en algún descuido… le dijera que todo el tiempo pensó en ella y que hubiese querido tenerla entre sus brazos. No a Ino, que prácticamente se le ofreció a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Pero no, lo que le contó fue un golpe para su corazón, para su autoestima y para su amor por él. Porque ya no tenía amor propio, todo era para él… sin embargo, colocó una sonrisa y le aconsejó que dejara eso por su bien. Que podría meterse en problemas, más él no la escuchó y continúo así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar. _

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar. _

_Eres todo lo que más quiero. _

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios. _

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras. _

_Que no han hablado nunca claro. _

_Mi corazón lleno de pena. _

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero como toda persona enamorada y falta de valor y autoestima, se lo guardó. Prefirió callar… porque ingenuamente y en algún momento creyó que se daría cuenta, no solo de su presencia como persona, como amiga, como confidente… si no como mujer, como una que lo ama de forma incondicional.

Sin embargo, toda aquella idea se hacía mucho más fuerte cuando lo veía caminar por los pasillos de la universidad, con ese andar seguro y a la vez desgarbado; con ese cuerpo que si bien no era el más musculoso tampoco era menudo ni esquelético, su piel bronceada, no era moreno ni blanco, solo un diminuto bronceado que le aportaban un toque de descendencia latina aunque no la poseía directamente. Su cabellera rubia que brillaba al compás del sol, hasta parecía opacarlo.

Esa sonrisa jovial que siempre tenía dibujada en sus hermosos labios, que hacían juego con su personalidad. Pero sobretodo… esos lindos ojos azules que la miraban siempre con confidencialidad, complicidad, con cariño y un toque de dulzura.

A ella siempre le parecieron dos inmensos mares en los cuales se sumergía sin tregua, sin poder salir a flote y él su único salvavidas. Él único al que quería aferrarse…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cada silencio es una nube que va._

_Detrás de mí, sin parar de llorar._

_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti. _

_Que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Y por fin!

Aquella noche, resolvió decírselo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años a su lado esperando el momento correcto, la ocasión adecuada… o el incentivo para hacerlo… y lo tuvo. Él mismo se lo había dado. Naruto le había entregado un presente ese día, le dijo que era el día más especial y que se merecía lo mejor.

Era su cumpleaños, sus padres ofrecieron una fiesta conmemorando esa hermosa fecha y él como su amigo, y el caballero que era le otorgó un obsequio. Unas preciosas zapatillas transparentes que se asemejaban al cristal, cuando las vio sus ojos perla brillaron como dos estrellas y su sonrisa se volvió mucho más bella. Esas fueron sus palabras en aquel momento, lenguaje que la hizo enrojecer y sus mejillas lo demostraron.

Cuando él le pidió que se sentara en la silla, y subiera su vestido de noche azul negro para que se pusiera las zapatillas se sintió como cenicienta junto a su príncipe encantado. Decir que estallaba de emoción por ese simple detalle era muy poco, más cuando quiso decirle algo, se quedó muda. No pudo hablar, solo se quedó mirando a sus ojos azules que la absorbían como dos océanos, tan sumergida, tan ida… tan… tontamente enamorada.

Guardó silencio, porque ella era como el cristal, tan frágil y delicada. Como una capa de hielo fina, que amenazaba con quebrarse si no tenía cuidado al pisar su superficie.

Posiblemente más tarde o a lo largo de la noche, se podrían sincerar…

Sus ánimos, sus ganas, sus esperanzas se fueron por un tubo cuando por casualidad o azares de su desafortunado destino se encontró con él, pero no estaba solo… se encontraba con nada más ni nada menos que su hermana menor. Hanabi y él parecían tragarse con esos besos hambrientos y apasionados que se daban, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo en esas situaciones… ella era su hermana.

¡Por Dios! ¡Su hermana! Más que eso, ella sabía lo que sentía por él, sabía lo que quería de él. Como lo deseaba, cuanto lo amaba, lo adoraba… y… la traicionó. Los ojos perlados de Hanabi tenían ese brillo triunfador y burlón que jamás vio antes, su sonrisa era cruel, pero lo que escuchó después de labios de Naruto la mató.

"Te amo". Le había dicho a su hermana, recordaba esas palabras como si hubiese sido una cinta reproduciéndose en su cerebro, pero sobretodo se le grabaron como hierro ardiente en su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón. Se quebró, como una preciosa muñeca de cristal que cae al piso con intención de hacerse añicos.

Así se quebró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar. _

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar. _

_Eres todo lo que más quiero. _

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios. _

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras. _

_Que no han hablado nunca claro. _

_Mi corazón lleno de pena. _

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro que se secaban al instante debido a la brisa gélida que azotaba contra ella, su largo cabello negro azulado bailaba en contratiempo con el viento formando ondas como las olas del mar que golpeaban embravecidas las peñas del risco. Su postura rígida le daba la apariencia de una fortaleza lejana, parecía clavada al piso, la palidez de su piel le otorgaba la belleza de una muñeca de porcelana china que hacía juego con sus hermosas facciones, delineadas y delicadas; pero empañadas por el maquillaje corrido, las lágrimas secas y el cabello revuelto por la brisa.

El clima se le hacía tan frío y tan familiar al mismo tiempo… marcaba la llegada del solsticio invernal, poco le importó lo glacial del ambiente. Seguía ahí, parada y sin moverse.

Los gemidos e hipidos habían cesado, siendo sustituidos por el silencio… ahora lloraba en un completo y sepulcral silencio, roto únicamente por el oleaje del mar. Apenas se le veía el subir y bajar de su pecho, escasamente cubierto por el escote de ese vestido de noche color rojo pasión tan digno de la época decembrina. Ese vestido que usó la noche anterior para el compromiso de su hermana con el hombre que amaba…

El dolor la invadió de nuevo, esa punzada que se extiende por tu cuerpo, esa que al principio comienza como algo pequeño, como un piquete de abeja pero que se extiende con la rapidez del veneno de una cobra o una mamba negra, aunque de forma mucho más lenta y letal. Tan asfixiante que te impide respirar y tan angustioso que solamente puede compararse con esa sensación de cuando se pierde a alguien querido, a una persona amada.

Tan grande, tan lacerante, que simplemente te hace querer cortarte las venas y acabar con todo ese dolor, con todo el sufrimiento.

Su hermana iba a casarse con él hombre que ella amaba, al que amó desde que lo vio, cuando lo conoció y que siguió amando aun después de todo lo que hacía, de cuanto dolor le provocaba sus actitudes, sus desplantes o sencillamente su ignorancia.

— _¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí como algo más que como tu amiga, Naruto? — se preguntó así misma, aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta. _

No obstante, ella siguió siendo su incondicional, su sombra…

Se quedaba ahí esperando los retazos, las miserias de su tiempo sin decir nada, sin rechistar. Conforme y con esperanza de que en algún momento se diera cuenta de su gran y devoto amor por él.

Esbozó una sonrisa dulce de niña enamorada, que se esfumó así como llegó. En su lugar, sus labios se estiraron y formaron una mueca de amargura, de la misma forma que demostraron sus ojos perlados mirando hacia el horizonte; ese bello atardecer, parecían perdidos pero no lo estaban, veían todo con claridad, con una lucidez aplastante.

No.

Esa era la respuesta a esa pregunta, tan definitiva, clara y rotunda. De haber sido diferente no estaría ahí, apretó con más fuerza el objeto que llevaba entre sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, lastimándose en el proceso. Más no sintió dolor alguno, ya tenía suficiente dolor en el corazón como para preocuparse por el físico, y poco le importaba.

Sus luceros perla estaban rojos de tanto llanto, descendió la mirada y ahí las vio, esas hermosas zapatillas transparentes que él le había regalado hace meses atrás para su cumpleaños, y que había utilizado hasta el cansancio en cada festejo al que eran invitados. Solo porque él se las obsequió.

Las usaba y cuidaba como un tesoro, pero ahora las tenía entre sus manos quebradas y ensangrentadas al igual que sus palmas. Se habían roto, así como su corazón se quebró ese día en su fiesta, así como su alma se cayó al piso en un abismo cuando Naruto y su hermana menor anunciaron su compromiso.

Y murió en el momento en el que sus ojos azules, esos hermosos océanos miraron a su hermana con un infinito amor y dulzura, esa que en algún momento creyó que sería dirigida a ella.

Gimoteó, dolorosa y penosamente. Sus sollozos parecían desgarradores, sus ojos parecían lunas sin alma y sin luz. Sus pasos hacia la orilla del precipicio, robóticos y monótonos, parecía guiada por una mano invisible y diabólica. Más ella se dejaba llevar, sin oponerse y por su cuenta.

Al estar al borde, se dio cuenta de la tremenda altura y las rocas puntiagudas al fondo, únicamente la altitud desafiaba una muerte instantánea, pero por si no era suficiente, las rocas terminarían el resto del trabajo…

Soltó el agarre de su mano y las zapatillas se deslizaron por sus finos dedos precipitándose al vacío haciéndose añicos. Por otra parte, Hinata extendió los brazos como si fuera un ave que intentaba emprender vuelo, el viento sopló enfurecido azotándole el rostro, agitando sus cabellos y enredándolos.

Mientras que ella cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa… una sonrisa extremadamente mortal.

Y luego… se sintió flotar, emprendiendo un viaje sin dolores ni sufrimientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno._

_Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos._

_Pero el silencio es algo frío. _

_Y mis inviernos son muy largos._

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos._

_Entre los versos de algún tango._

_Porque este corazón sincero._

_Murió siendo muñeca de trapo._


End file.
